New Year
by Stefanotis
Summary: A new year brings a new chapter for Dick and Kory. One-shot.


Dick stepped through the doors of the balcony and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. She was leaning forward against the balcony railing and looking out at the night sky.

Bruce was hosting another end of the year, New Year's Eve bash at the manor and Dick and Kory were expected to go since he was now living in Bludhaven and only a couple hours away from Gotham.

The last year had been hectic for both Dick and Kory.

Beginning February, she finally agreed to move to Bludhaven and with him in a tiny apartment, going under the alias Kory Anders and committing to wearing a hologram ring during the day. It was fine for her and she enjoyed the new chapter with him but it was visiting Gotham that got to her.

Dick warned her that it would be like this, that Gotham looked up to the Wayne family and that some people would be accepting of Dick Grayson's love life and other people would find any little thing to turn into a rumor but she assured him that she was a warrior princess and used to the rumors while having been on Tamaran. It wasn't the rumors per se that got to her but rather the lack of respect and privacy while in Gotham.

And it wasn't like they could ignore the city.

Bruce required that they visit once a month for a weekend in order to spend "quality family time", which is code for sharpening skills and training, and they were also required to attend the majority of his parties/galas.

Kory loved dressing up and putting on gowns but it was the women and men of the parties that made her skin crawl. Constantly gossiping as if she couldn't hear them, calling her a gold-digger or wondering what work she's done to her body and whether she had natural breasts or not.

Dick was very supportive and told her to just ignore them, that he had been dealing with them all his life, but she reminded him that if she were on Tamaran then she would have annihilated them by now.

But she was on Earth and she had to play by human rules.

Dick watched as she let out a sigh before shifting her weight from foot to foot and removing her high heel sandals.

He could tell that she wasn't having any fun at all.

Walking over to her, he placed his arms around her waist, and watched her slowly relax in his arms. "Hello gorgeous" he whispered in her ear.

She giggled before leaning back against him, "Have you done all the drinking tonight?"

"Hardly" he chuckled. "I promised I'd be a good boy tonight and only have a couple." He glanced back at the party and laughed at the sight he saw. "Wally is having fun though. Him and Gar are taking rounds of shots as we speak."

"It was nice of Bruce" she said. "To invite all our friends to this party. I have missed the Titans all so much."

"Former Titans Star" he reminded her. "Always a Titan in our hearts but you have to remember that we've all grown now. I mean I can't believe how things have changed in the last couple of years. Everyone is off doing their own thing and living in different parts of the country. You've finally moved in with me and my girl can finally be as loud as she can when I make love to her."

She made a noise of disapprovement before smirking. "I believe you are the loud one my love."

They stayed in silence for a few moments before Kory let out another sigh and Dick couldn't take it anymore.

"Tell me?" he asked her.

"It is nothing important" she said to him.

"You know" he whispered in her ear. "This last year has made me so happy."

"Truly?" she asked.

"Of course" he said with a smile. "When you told me that you wanted to move in with me, I was the happiest I've ever been. I mean, my girl, finally moving in with me. We can finally have a place of our own and spend as much time as we can together. And I'm so glad you found a job that you love and you look so sexy everytime I drive by that billboard and honestly, I was so jealous when you started getting attention. I couldn't have other guys steal you away."

She laughed at that. "Attention? I believe I would not have been discovered in the world of modeling if it hadn't been for Bruce Wayne and you. The people of Gotham do enjoy coming up with stories about me. And I think I have been called preganant too many times tonight. Do I really look fat?"

He kissed her cheek. "You're perfect baby. And I don't care what anyone has to say. Dick Grayson and Kory Anders are mean to be together forever."

"Forever is a long time Richard" she whispered. "Are you sure you wish to spend it with me?"

She felt his arms leave her when he whispered, "Who else would I want to marry?"

Kory stiffened at those words and her hands went to cover her mouth when she turned around. He was on his knee, fishing out a black velvet box from the pocket of his tuxedo jacket, and looking ever so handsome while doing it.

Tears pricked her eyes before he even asked her.

"My beautiful Kory" he said with a smile. "I love you so much and you've made me the happiest man since the day I've met you. Please continue to make me the happiest man by becoming my wife?"

He opened the black velvet box to reveal a stunning diamond ring.

Nothing short of extraordinary.

He lowered his voice in a whisper so that only she could hear, knowing well he had an audience looking at them, and blocking the congratulatory calls from their friends, "Princess Koriand'r of Tamran, will you marry me?"

She attacked him with her lips.


End file.
